jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Jeffrey, Jaden
This is the "what-if" story focused on Jesse, May and their new daughter. Chapter 1: May's News *(Jeffrey was working on an new idea) *Jesse: Hey, Jeffrey. What's going on here? *Jaden: He's working on a new invention. Xion, the cubs and i are helping out. *Jeffrey: That's right. *Jesse: Awesome! *Jeffrey: Thanks, Jesse. *May: *walks in* .....Jesse? *Jesse: May. What's up, dear? *May: I..... I've got something to tell.... *Jesse: May. You're trembling. Is everything okay? *May: No. Everything is fine. Better than fine. Something wonderful has happened. *Jesse: What's going on? *May: Jesse...... I'm pregnant. *Jesse:...! You-...... You are? *May: *nods* You're going to be a father, Jesse. *Jesse:........ That's......... *smiles* That's wonderful! I'm gonna be a dad! *hugs May* I love you, May! *May: *sheds a tear of happiness* I love you too, Jesse. *(Both share a passionate kiss on the lips) *Jeffrey: That's awesome! *Xion: Congratulations, Jesse and May!! *Tammy: Wow! *DJ: You're gonna be parents! *Jaden: *claps* We're so happy for you two! *Alexis: *claps* We always knew this day would come. *Jeffrey: *claps* Congrats, guys! *Aqua: *claps* We're very proud of you both. *Xion: *claps* This is so exciting! *Pinkie Pie: WOW!! A new family member! This is so awesome! *Jesse: I sure hope it'll be a girl. *Meowth: I know just the person who can answer your question! *(A couple minutes later, Genie arrived and heard the news) *Genie: You two are SO lucky! I'm so proud of you! *Jesse: So, can you tell us if it'll be a boy or girl? *Genie: Sure thing! *(He then turns into a doctor, and takes an x-ray machine and checks May's stomach) *Jesse: Well....? *Genie: Well, Mrs. Anderson. It looks like you're carrying a girl! *May: *gasps happily* *Jesse: *sheds a tear* We're gonna have a daughter! *May: Oh, Jesse! *hugs him* *Jesse: *hugs her back* * Chapter 2: Baby Shower *(Some time later, the team had a baby shower for May) *Ash: Thanks for inviting us, guys. *Max: I can't believe it! I'm gonna be an uncle!!! *Caroline: Oh, May. I'm so happy for you. *May: *smiles* Thank you, mom. *Norman: Your mom and i are very proud of you. *May: *blushes* Stop. You're making me blush. *Jesse: *smiles* *Rapunzel: So, have you two decided a name yet for the baby? *May: Well, not yet. But we're thinking of some ideas. *Bambi: Like what? *Jeffrey: We gave them suggestions like Ashley. But May wasn't sure about that one. *May: *rubs her stomach* That's when I had the idea to give her the name..... Ruby. *Caroline: Aw. That's a beautiful name. *May: Thank you, mom. *Anna: Ruby? As in "Ruby Carbuncle"? *Jesse: That's right. *Ariel: That's very clever. *Fishlegs: It does sound cute. *Jesse: *smiles* *Astrid: When is she due? *May: About 4 more months. *Olaf: Aw! I hope she'll like warm hugs! *Jesse: I'm sure she will. *Wander: This is so exciting! *Sylvia: *smiles* You're one heck of a lucky guy, Jesse. *(Ruby Carbuncle's spirit appears and growls) *Jesse: That's right. We're naming our daughter after you, old friend. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Winged Kuriboh appears and chirps) *Jaden: I know, Kuriboh. I'm excited too. *(Ruby Carbuncle and Winged Kuriboh see each other and start fighting again) *Jaden: And there they go again. *(Baby Tiragon appears) *Jeffrey: Hey, Tiragon. Mind stopping them for us? *Baby Tiragon: *nods* *(Baby Tiragon jumps in and breaks up Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle up) *Kristoff:..... What was that all about? *Homer: I have no idea. *Jaden: Sorry 'bout that. Ruby and Kuriboh don't exactly get along for some reason. *Stitch: Oh. * Chapter 3: The Arrival of Ruby *(Some months later...) *Jeffrey: Hm... *Brain: How long has it been? *Xion: 9 hours. It's almost nighttime. *Tammy: *yawns* I'm so.... sleepy.... *Shira: You and DJ go ahead and go to sleep. *DJ: *yawns* Okay, mommy... *(the cubs lie down beside Xion) *Xion: *smiles and pets them* *Tammy: *purrs as Xion pets her while sleeping* *DJ: *purrs while sleeping as Xion pets him too* *Olaf: I'm bored.... *Bambi: Me too. *Genie: *playing Chess with Flynn Rider* So move. *Flynn: Hmm.... Ah! *moves his bishop to take out Genie's Queen* *Genie: Hey-! *Flynn: Take that. *Genie: That's a good move. *Kronk: Nice job. *Genie: I can't believe it. I'm loosing to a thief. *Jaden: *looks nervous* *Alexis: You okay, dear? *Jaden: I'm fine. I'm just thinking how Jesse's doing right now. *Jeffrey: So am i. I hope he's all right. *Aqua: I'm sure he's fine, dear. *(A few minutes later, Jesse arrived) *Jaden: Jesse?!? *Jesse:..... *smiles* She's here! *Jeffrey: *gasps* All right! *(everyone gasped and cheered happily after hearing this news) *Xion: Can we see her? Please? *Jesse: Of course! *(Everyone enters the room where May is lying on her bed holding her newborn baby) *May: Hi everyone. *Jesse: Guys, meet Ruby. *Baby Ruby: *rests in May's arms* *Everyone: Aww!! *Fluttershy: Oh my goodness!!! She's so adorable!!! *Genie: *sniffs* I'm not gonna cry. I'm not... *starts sobbing* *Scamper: *sheds a tear* *Anna: Wow! Scamper! I've never seen you cry before. *Scamper: I'm not crying! .... The sun's in my eye. *Rapunzel: Sure, it is. *Jeffrey: *wipes away a tear* She's so beautiful. *May: Would any of you like to hold her? *Aqua: *smiles* Sure thing, May. *(Alexis was the first to hold Baby Ruby) *Alexis: *smiles* She looks just like you, May. *May: *smiles* Yeah. *Baby Ruby: *opens her eyes* *Alexis: *gasps* Hi there! *Baby Ruby: *smiles and coos* *Alexis: *gently tickles her tummy* Cootchy cootchy coo. *Baby Ruby: *giggles* *Alexis: You're such a cutey. Yes you are. Yes you are. *Baby Ruby: *giggles happily* *May: *smiles* She likes you already. *Jaden: *smiles* You sure have a way with kids, honey. *Alexis: Thanks dear. Want a turn, Aqua? *Aqua: Sure. *(Alexis happily passes Baby Ruby to Aqua) *Aqua: *smiles* Hello, Ruby. *Baby Ruby: *smiles at Aqua* *Xion: Mommy? *Aqua: *looks at Xion* What's wrong, sweetie? *Xion: *smiles* Can I say "hello" too? *Tammy: Me too?! *DJ: *shyly* And uh...me too? Please? *Aqua: *smiles* Of course you can. (brings Baby Ruby lower to Xion and the cubs) *Baby Ruby: *coos at the sight of Xion and the cubs* *Xion: Awww! Hi, Ruby. *Tammy: *licks Baby Ruby's cheek* *Baby Ruby: *giggles* *DJ: *smiles* Wow. *Baby Ruby: *sees DJ* *DJ: Oh! *shyly turns his head the other way* *Xion: DJ? *DJ: I'm afraid if she won't like me. *Xion: Of course she'll like you, DJ. *Jesse: *smiles* Let's find out. *DJ: Um, okay. *Jesse: Aqua. Put Baby Ruby on the ground, please. *Aqua: Okay. *puts Baby Ruby down* *Baby Ruby: *starts to crawl to DJ* *DJ: ...? *Baby Ruby: *crawls to DJ and hugs him* *DJ: *gasps happily and blushes* *Tammy: Aww! She likes you, DJ! *May: *smiles and sheds a tear* It's a miracle Jesse. Our daughter is an angel like Xion is. *Jesse: *smiles* She sure is. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *DJ: *licks Baby Ruby's cheek* *Baby Ruby: *giggles* *Aqua: *picks Baby Ruby back up* *to Jeffrey* Why don't you say "hello", dear? *Jeffrey: Oh, sure. *to Baby Ruby and smiles* Hi, Ruby. *Baby Ruby: *coos and reaches her hands out to Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *smiles and holds Baby Ruby* You like me already, don't you? Alexis is right. You're such a cutie. *gently tickles her tummy* Yes, you are. Yes, you are. *Baby Ruby: *giggles* *Jeffrey: Aww. *May: *smiles* Isn't it wonderful? She already likes you too, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: Yeah. But i wonder if...hm, i don't know. *Jesse: *smiles knowingly* Doesn't hurt to find out. *Jaden: *smiles* He's right, bro. *Aqua: *smiles* Don't worry, dear. She'll still like you. I'm sure of it. *Xion: *smiles* Go for it, daddy. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Well...all right. *(then Baby Ruby watches in amazement as Jeffrey turns into his dragon form) *Scamper: Good thing the room is big enough. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Well..... What do you think, Ruby? *Baby Ruby: ...! *smiles, crawls to Dragon-Jeffrey and happily hugs him* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...!! *May: *tearfully* She recognizes you, Jeffrey! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles tearfully* *Everyone else: Aww!! *Aqua: See, dear? She still likes you. *Dragon-Jeffrey: You were right, hon. *(as soon as everyone got turns on holding her, Baby Ruby got sleepy) *Baby Ruby: *yawns* *Elsa: Oh! Looks like she's getting tired. *Astrid: We better let her and May get some rest. *Jeffrey: We should also get going. *Jesse: You all go ahead. I'll stick around with May and Ruby. *Jaden: Alright. And congrats, Jesse. *Jesse: *smiles* Thanks, Jay. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You two will be awesome parents. I just know it. *Jesse: You really think so? *Jeffrey: Totally. Chapter 4: Ruby's First Word *(A couple weeks later, Baby Ruby was brought home. Everyone really enjoyed her and she loved them. Baby Ruby really liked Jaden, Alexis, Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion, Tammy and DJ most of all.) *Baby Ruby: *crawls to Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *sees Baby Ruby* Hi, Ruby. *Baby Ruby: *smiles cutely* *Jeffrey: *picks up Baby Ruby* How are you, Ruby? *Baby Ruby: *giggles* *Jesse: She really does like you, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: She sure does. *Baby Ruby: ...! *tries saying "Da-da" to Jesse* *Jesse:...? Ruby? *Baby Ruby: *smiles cutely at Jesse* ...D...d...d...Da-da. *Jesse: *gasps* Ruby.... Did you say....? *Baby Ruby: Da-da! Da-da! *giggles* *Jeffrey: Aw. *Jesse: May! Come here! Quick!!! *May: *enters the room* I'm here! What's wrong? Is Ruby okay? *Jesse: Go on, Ruby. Say it. *Baby Ruby: *looks at Jesse* Da-da! *May: *gasps happily* Her first word!! *Jaden: *enters the room with Alexis, Aqua and Xion* Hey. What's going on, Jesse? We heard you yelling. *Jesse: Ruby just said her first word! *Xion: Oh, wow! *Baby Ruby: Da-da! *giggles* *Jaden: *smiles* Awesome, Jesse! *Aqua: *smiles* *Alexis: Awwwwww!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* She really likes you too, Jesse. *Jesse: *sheds a tear* I'm so happy.... I'm her first word. *May: *hugs Jesse* *Aqua: You two sure lucky. *Jeffrey: Indeed. *Jesse: *smiles* ...... Hey. May and I have been talking about it for some time now, and..... we were wondering if you'd like be Ruby's godparents. *Jeffrey: ...! You mean it? Chapter 5: Babysitting Ruby *(A few days later, the day of Jesse and May's anniversary came. So Jesse and May decided to spend the day together. The only problem they had was deciding who would babysit Baby Ruby.) *Jesse: Who do you think should do it for us? *May: I don't know... *Alexis: How about we babysit her? *Aqua: We'd be more than happy to do it for you. *Jesse: You girls sure? *Alexis: Yeah. It'll be like how i babysat Xion when she was a baby. *Xion: She's right. And this time, i can help. *Tammy: Us too! *DJ: I'm okay with it. *Jeffrey: You know what? I'll help too. I can give her a fun time if you want. *May: You'd do that? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *Jesse: *smiles* Alright than. We'll leave you all to take care of her while we're out. *Aqua: All right. *May: *holding Baby Ruby* You be good now, sweetie. We'll be back soon. *kisses her cheek and hands her to Alexis* *Baby Ruby: *giggles and looks at May* Ma-ma. *Jesse: See you soon, Ruby! *Baby Ruby: *smiles* Da-da. *(Jesse and May leave for their honeymoon) *Tammy: So. What should we do first? *Jeffrey: Hm...how about a game? *Xion: What kind of game?! *Jeffrey: Hm...let's see........! *smiles* I've got an idea. *Alexis: Yeah? *Jeffrey: I'll show you. *(they head outside to the backyard) *Jeffrey: You'll love this, Ruby. *turns into his dragon form* *Baby Ruby: *giggles and claps her hands in delight* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. *Aqua: *smiles* I think I know what you have in mind, dear. *Xion: *smiles* Great idea, Daddy. *Baby Ruby: *smiles* Dwagon. * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:What-If Stories Category:Written Stories